Dark side
by Black Snow22
Summary: A twisted dark side of Disney were Walt is brought back from the dead but now there's something wrong, something different in the magic kingdom something dark and evil
1. Chapter 1

Part 1, Welcome Back

We all know and love Disney, the movies, the toys, but most importantly Disneyland. The happiest place on earth built by Walt Disney himself. We all know the classic characters, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and even Pluto. There are theories of Disney hiding a dark secret but what's strange about secrets is they eventually see the light no matter what. The date will go down in history for Disney, no not Walt's death in fact the opposite almost like the bible wrote. The second coming of him, "Walt Disney rises again" or "Walt Disney back from the dead" was read on every newspaper and news station across the world on July 10th 2017. Making international headlines almost over night. What does this mean for the company now, change which on the surface seemed brilliant the combination of the excellent animation mixed with his classic hand drawn style but how was Walt able to have so many short hand drawn animations produced so quickly it was almost like magic. Walt now lived in the very park he had a hand in building in a small apartment above Main street U.S.A. became his home with a view of all of Main street and the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2, old machine

Walt sits in his apartment looking down at his theme park, almost like God himself looking at his creations but this time he's displeased. He sees the parade as he sits in his large arm chair, neglecting his newspaper the dimly lit room has pictures of Walt and his animated friends, classic drawings of the original characters, pictures of Walt in his park. There's a small fire place in the corner beginning to go out the only thing it's illuminating is the dark green carpet in front of it and the dark bricks and oak around it. Walt presses a small red button on the wall next to him, after a buzzing sound a women walks in, she's blonde with shinny wavy hair in a short Bob cut, her eyes are like polished emeralds in pools of milk lined with jet like eyeliner. Her skin is smooth flawlessly tanned silk young and fresh like elastic, her lips and cheeks a dusty shade of dark bloody red rose matching her nails. "Armin, look at the parade, look at the characters...it's not real" Walt says just focusing on the large windows with dark maroon curtains, looking green from the green stain glass lamp shade next to his chair. " oh, well would you like me to tell the actors to put more passion in it, make it seem more real?" She says with a small laugh, her voice is soft with a slight British tone, she sounds just like Alice from Walt's old movie. She looks out the window resting one arm on the top of his chair and the other on her hip. "No no no, I had another idea one so ingenious it might be mad or even Impossible some might say." He states with a grin "like coming back from the dead" she laughs. " not quite. More like making characters from scratch and bringing them to life" she looked shocked but still took notes "in fact I've already started, I'd like you to go into the castle look in the top tower for a piece of red stain glass with a small Mickey printed upside down in the corner, pull out that piece and behind it is a red Mickey shaped box. Bring it to me please then we can get started" he says she writes down every step. She nods and walks out nervous almost tripping in her green heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3, same old recipe

Everyone who's been to Disneyland knows the food is amazing, fresh popcorn you can Snell around the corner, ice cream in the shape of Mickey mouse's head leaving kids wondering "how do they do that!?", a pretzel so fluffy and warm it's like eating a cloud. If your a real fan of the most magical place on earth you know the turkey leg is huge but if you look at a living turkey the leg is shaped very different and much smaller, so what's the story behind that? The answer is an old recipe Walt came up with himself that's still being used to this day, only now his assistant is in charge of managing the food of the park and the neighboring park "California Adventure", you didn't think I forgot about that place did you? We'll be talking about that later. Meanwhile with Armin at the helm of the food and other aspects of the park Walt is free to continue out his plan in secrecy. "This one snuck off the Pirates of the Caribbean ride to take some pictures with the skeletons. Honestly some people can be real idiots thinking we don't have cameras." Armin says dragging a tall brown headed teen by his ear through to the work kitchen, right next to the first aid room where visitors aren't allowed to go. "Hey lady why ya taking me here?! Come on it was just a few pictures." He says with a new York accent. Armin pulls him by the ear down to her level, he's at the very least a full foot taller then her. She glares into his eyes and gives a look only a animated villain can perfect. With her eyes practically turning into fire she breathes heavy "look you little twerp, I have a very busy schedule to keep up. Helping to run a theme park isn't exactly easy. Ignorant teens like you just make it that much harder. So now you, like others...will be taught a lesson" she smiles then let's go of his ear allowing his to stand up straight, she pushes him back into a chair. She begins to walk away with a calm but sinister look on her face holding her black clip board in both hands. Two men come to the boy in a chef hat but doctors gloves and medical mask. "Whatcha gonna do to me now, call my parents?" He ask laughing while rubbing his ear "of course, you were just involved in a terrible accident on the freeway while you were leaving the park. You were drunk crossing the bridge and fell over into ongoing traffic, you lost both your legs, an eye, a finger, and your tongue." The man says. A nurse follows Armin out the doors her name is Natasha Spence, she's a friend of Armin has been years but also a coworker. "Armin, bad news about the boy. He was here with his family. They're gonna end up going to the front office to see if anyone can find him." She says with her southern accent. "Well we have security cameras everywhere, we saw him leave the park earlier that's it." She says with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4, our princess

Armin walks into Walt's office dressed her best. She's wearing a red pencil dress with black coat that goes down to the floor like an old fashioned detective. She has black heels with red and black lace leggings. She had on bright red lipstick and a black fedora with a red Mickey head on it. "Oh Mr. Disney another cast member vanished, just stopped showing up for work. Would ya like me to post an add for an opening?" She says sitting on the arm of his chair "please doll face, call me Walt." He says taking off her coat and that and setting it on the desk. With her still on the arm now with her arm around his shoulder he spins the chair around and pushes it forward through the open stain glass sliding door onto the balcony causing her to laugh "oh Walt you toy. Also a message came in from the tomorrow land project. They said it's going swimmingly,you'll have Mickey and Minnie mouse this time tomorrow but they had to move the location of the project because people were starting to wonder what was down there. Now it's at the bottom of the Mickey mouse house, which is closed off for "construction" it works since we're having construction practically everywhere to make the park even better then it was." She says then with a nod she walks out. After turning away from him "you have something red on your cheek Walt." Then she grabs her coat puts in on along with her hat and walks out. The next day in a large old fashioned house not far from there a 21 year old girl wakes up. Her eyes are sparkling blue but surrounded by grunted up Black makeup. Her hair is messy tangled platinum blonde. She's wearing a white mostly see through tank top with an open back and a pair of black form fitting shorts only three inches long. She stumbles across the hall to the bathroom after a few minutes she walks out with her hair fully brushed through and sparkling shinny, there's a streak of white and pink that was unnoticeable before. She has a ton of light freckles on her almost pure white skin and a tattoo on her collar bone that says "love at your own risk". She goes downstairs to get the newspaper as she's reading it she sees an add for help wanted at Disney land for princesses and smiles. She's puts it on her dining room table and opens her computer then proceeds to check her messages. After a few minutes she begins to video chat with mother "hi Coraline! I missed you dear." Coraline laughs "I just saw you last night at the hospital and I video message you every morning." After thinking her mother says "yes but your never home anymore" Coraline gives a serious face " mom I moved a street over from you...I can walk there if you want me to" her mother looks at her "but you don't! You break your mother's heart" her mother dramatically pretends to die "oooh bravo, the Oscar goes to...Mrs. Montgomery." She laughs taking the applause of the audience "oh thank you thank you, I'd like to thank my daughter, my husband, and the academy oh and my son's...my son" she frowns coming back to reality. "Mom it's ok the accident wasn't that bad, he just got hit by a car. He's going to be walking again soon and you know...that insurance money does sound nice" she smiles so does her mother then they laugh "oh your awful but your if right it could have been worse he could have fallen off the bridge into the traffic, like his friend...oh poor boy, he lost both his legs and his tonnage can't say a word" Her mother laughs "I still can't believe he was drinking. Well I still plan to bring them both here once Bobby is out of the hospital. I have his room set up closes to the bathroom and on the first floor so he won't have to move around too much and he doesn't have to worry about getting the wheel chair upstairs. Max will like his room .I decorated it to his liking, video games, food, cartoons, and stuffed animals. I feel like everything but that last one is normal for a 11 year old boy..." they both laugh. A car pulls up in front "oh mom I'm looking into a job at Disneyland as a princess" her mother gives her off look something that says exactly what she says next "are you sure" that kind of face that says I don't think that fits you but I don't want to say anything mean. "Yeah I think it'll be fun." If you say so sweetie, hey you know Max has a pass you could take him while you work." Coraline looks out the window "yeah great idea mom, oh James is here bye." But her mom stops her "wait a minute let me see my future son in law." James walks in a tall muscular man with longish wavy brown hair and stubble covering his face. He's 24 and works in the hotel business. He sets breakfast down on the table, fast food and coffee. "Good morning Alice, how's your day going?" He ask wit g deep voice. "Oh hi James. It's going well I was out in the garden this morning and later I have to run by the store we need some stuff for dinner later for Richards birthday party and I agreed to help Nina, my sister with her daughter's school play. You know I did have a history of theater." She laughs and drinks more of her tea. "Oh how is Richard now?" He ask "yeah how's daddy now that he's 47?" Coraline adds. "Oh he's fine for a man pretending to be 30. He got up this morning while I was making breakfast and said the dining room table was off balance. He's been in his workshop all morning fixing it. Well I should go dear I'll see you at the party later sweetie and sweetie" she laughs then signs off. "Your dad sounds like he's been busy." James says with a laugh "yeah he likes to pretend he's still young. So what's for breakfast?" They smile together.


End file.
